Rum and Questions
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: Jack sits on a beach with his crew on hsi way to deliever Elizabeth and William back to POrt Royal. Of course, he gets drunk, and Will does too, a little. Slight slash. jack/will. T for safety and rum. lots o' rum. oneshot. after teh first movie, before2n


Title: Rum and Questions

**Title: Rum and Questions**

**Summary: Jack is drinking again…this time it's on a beach while his crew is repairing the main sail. Will is with him, as is Elizabeth. But the girl isn't the one to catch the drunken Captain's attention tonight.**

**Warnings: slightly dark. Slightly slash. Oh yeah, and rum. Lots and lots o' rum.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters, places, or ACTORS. Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are, unfortunately, not locked in my closet…ahem anyway, moving on to the story!**

JACK'S POV

I drank from my bottle of rum again as I listened to me crew dance around and sing off key. Some were drunk, I knew. Others were slightly drunk, and others still were only pretending.

I looked and saw Miss Elizabeth Swan, glaring angrily at the moon. Poor thing. The moon, that is.

I wondered why she was so mad…I mean, I was over here, and Will was…where was William?

I looked around. He was sitting off, just outside of the ring of firelight. I grabbed another bottle of rum and walked off to him. Somehow I ended up too far in front of him, but I shrugged it off and sat next to him. I handed him the rum bottle.

"What do you want Jack?" He asked softly. Usually his tone was much harder…meaner, one could say.

"Now, dear William, is that anyway to talk to the man that is not only captain of the very ship you're riding on, but has also brought you a bottle of rum?" I asked.

He chuckled and opened his bottle, sipping from it.

"No, I suppose its not." He said. We sat silently for a little while longer. And of course, we drank. The sounds of the crew behind us seemed to fade into the night.

"Why do you call me 'dear William'?" He asked suddenly.

I chuckled at him. "Mate, I've had more to drink than you, and I remember me own name. Don't you?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "I meant the 'dear' part." He said.

I cocked my head to the side, and wondered about that. It had always just, popped out of me mouth…

"Dunno." I finally said.

He snorted. "The great Jack Sparrow had finally agreed to not knowing something?" He jokingly asked in mock surprise.

I frowned, suddenly feeling more sober. "There are many things, many things indeed, that I do not know, William." And then I grinned at him again. "And, its _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you sir." I said.

He smiled weakly at my attempt to lighten the mood.

Again, we sat in silence for a good long while. I realized I had stopped drinking, my bottle in the sand beside me. For once since this while damnable thing had started, I didn't want to drink.

"Why did you become a pirate, Jack?" Will asked me softly.

I scratched my head, thinking about it deeply.

"Well…I never had a father. Me mother was a whore in Tortuga, much like every other woman there. I was an accident…but instead of doing me in, much like most wenches did and do, she raised me the best she could. Pirates were always in Tortuga, and I…I saw them after they came back, rich from a battle or such. And I thought to me self, 'That's what I wanna do. I don't wanna become some little slave boy, or end up selling me body. I wanna be a pirate captain, and be the best at that.'" I looked away from William.

Had that really been me only reason to become a pirate? Because I wanted a better life? No…I also wanted adventure at the time…but now I think I had enough of that, thank you very much.

William looked like he was waiting for something, so I blinked a few times.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed, but smiled slightly. "I asked what made you keep me around. I mean…Barbossa's dead…you have the _Pearl_. Why are you taking us back home Jack? You owe us nothing." He said quietly.

I looked him dead in the eyes and said sincerely, "William Turner, I own you and Miss Swan my life, many times over. And I owe you both so much more than that as well." I whispered the last part.

Suddenly I felt a course hand on my own, and looked up into Will's face. That was when I realized who young he really was. Compared to me anyway.

I had known his father…known him when I was but a scrap of a teenage boy me self, but still had known the man.

"Jack…why did you come and sit by me?" He asked.

I blinked a few times, trying to clear me mind of the fog that had rolled in as he leaned closer.

"I…I…don't really know, dear William." I said softly.

He smiled at me, a genuine smile, and I smile one back.

"Was it for the same reason as the one that makes you call me 'dear William'?" He asked, his face just an inch or so from mine.

I nodded slightly.

"Yes." I said. My breathing was a getting a little shallower. What was I? Some young wench just left alone with her love for the first time? No! I was Captain Jack Sparrow dammit! A seasoned pirate Captain with more men (and women) out for his blood than any other in the Caribbean!

So why then, was my heart fluttering rapidly as his lips came even closer to mine?

Our lips had just barely brushed…one couldn't even call it a proper kiss, when we jumped apart at the sound of Elizabeth calling for William.

"I'm sorry Jack." He said, and left quickly.

I suddenly remembered the reason we were heading back to Port Royal, and the reason I had picked up the rum bottle (this time). William and Miss Swan were to be married.

"No sorrier than me, mate. Aye, no sorrier than me." I whispered into the rum bottled before taking a big gulp.

**A/N Okay then…what did you think huh? Only my second PotC fic EVER! Yay! Anyway, the last one (****Another Time****) was in Will's POV about Jack…with Jack being the one to initiate everything. SO I decided to switch it around. I know, a lil' OOC…but that, my wonderful readers, is the beauty of FANFICTION! Lol. Anyway, please review for me!**


End file.
